Forbidden
by TheGoddessJamie
Summary: Response to Scars challenge on GBM. Hermione is Draco Malfoy's misstress. Part 3 up. DHr.
1. Part One

**Title:** Forbidden

**Rating:** R

**Genre:** Romance

**Pairing:** Hermione/ Draco

**Summary: **Response to scars challenge on tainted, Hermione is the mistress of Draco Malfoy.

**A/N:** This is dedicated to scar, love you girl! Visit GBM or Tainted psyche (see my personal bio page for url's to other Harry Potter fiction by heaps of great authors)

Ok, so this is the first part of the fic, I'm only posting this, and the next part will finish it. That's all it will be, so don't ask for more.

Thanks a bunch to scar for all the help and positive feedback, and also, thanks for coming up with the title. You rule.

OK, side note, this is the 'R' rated version of this story, a lot of the sex scenes have been taken out, so, if you are one for smut, and you want to read the NC-17 version, then take a trip down to Tainted Psyche and find the story there under the name 'Jamie' If you want the address to Tainted, have a look in my Bio page.

She owned respect born of fear as the most powerful witch alive. If not in her own right, then certainly by association.  
  
The best friend of Harry Potter.  
  
The foremost protégé of Severus Snape.  
  
But the ultimate scandal attached to the name of Hermione Granger brought with it, also, her greatest power.  
  
She was Draco Malfoy's mistress.

**

It had been a long and tiring day. Hermione never stayed in the Hogwarts grounds where she worked as potions master. She made her way out of the castle and into the village of Hogsmead toward the apartment she shared with her husband, Harry. She was completely exhausted, once upon a time, Hermione enjoyed her work, she used to thrive on it, being able to teach young and hungry minds is what she loved to do best. But things change. Now all work did for her was tire her. Students were extremely exhausting brats. 

It used to thrill and excite her, to be able to feed those hungry minds with information and things that would certainly come useful to them their whole lives. However, they were all ungrateful little brats, and Hermione was sick of it. She did not have the passion for teaching she used to have.

The only thing that excited her now was Draco Malfoy.

She never thought a thing like that would ever cross her mind. Oh how wrong she was. Not only were she best friends with Harry Potter, the Harry Potter, she was also his wife. Well that used to excite her too. Once upon a time.

The fact that she was having a thrilling, hot and steaming affair with her worst enemy, one of Voldemort's most trusted death eaters was the only thing that actually kept her alive, and thriving.

It wasn't that she was in love with him. No. he had his own wife; the daughter of the new minister of magic. He was well in there.

Who could love a cold, evil, manipulative death eater?

No, it certainly wasn't love.

It was sex.

And it was amazing.

She's never experienced anything like it before him, and she doubted she ever would again after him. Especially not with Harry, for he was a dull lover. All sex consisted of with him was the horizontal style, completely normal, never anything different, no experiments, no sex toys. Plain old simply, boring sex.

Maybe that single reason is what drove her to Malfoy. He was different. He was hot. He knew how to turn her on like Harry never would.

The way he could drive her to the edge, over and over. She could never tire of it.

The fact that they hated each other, in every way possible, made their forbidden passion all the more tempting. Each thrust, depicting their hate for each other, sending them both over the edge again and again.

Harry had no clue.

Not that he was ever home anyway. Being the most famous professional Quidditch player in the world, and the most highly paid and sought after. He was never home, he was always on tour.

No doubt screwing every chick he could get his hands on.

So tonight, when she arrived home, she would have her usual shower, then, dress herself appropriately, and apparate to Malfoy's private apartment. No one except her knew about it, for she was the sole reason he had purchased it. If anyone ever found out about their little rendezvous', they would both come crashing down.

So, their nightly meetings were amongst the deepest of secrets, held by each of them.

**

Ascending the steps to the home she shared with Harry, Hermione got out her key and let herself in. Harry was not home; he was out of the country, as usual.

She followed her usual routine, hanging her coat up on the hanger, then making her way into the kitchen for a glass of butterbeer. The, after finishing her butterbeer, she made her way into her room, undressing and setting out the new outfit she had bought to surprise Malfoy with on her bed.

She then made her way into the bathroom, undressing, and, normally, she would have a shower, but tonight, she needed to relax, so she decided that a long hot spa bath was exactly what she needed.

When the tub had filled, Hermione stepped into it, allowing herself to be overwhelmed with the bubbles and luscious scents.

An hour or so later, she was still relaxing in the clouds of bubbles and steam, not noticing the time fl by, her eyes shut lightly, a glass of champagne in her one hand, and a bowl of strawberries and cream sitting just on the side of the tub.

Malfoy completely forgotten.

But, not for long.

At that moment, unnoticed by Hermione, a small 'pop' sounded from her bedroom.

**

She was half an hour late. Granger was never late for their little meetings. She was always on time, ready, and eager.

'What on Earth was keeping her?'

Perhaps Potter had found out and lost his temper and lashed out at her? Perhaps she just forgot.

But he found it impossible that Hermione could forget, after all, she was always so eager to get things going.

Either way, he needed a fix, and he didn't need it from just anyone. He needed the feelings only she could give him. The lust, the heat, the forbidden passion. And damn, he was going to get it!

With a small 'pop' he apparated into Hermione's bedroom. Taking a look at the neatly made bed and the red lacey set of lingerie set out on the bed, ready for wearing.

He smirked to himself, picturing her beautiful body in that beautiful set.

Oh how he would love to tear off every sexy piece of underwear she wore with his bare teeth. His features curved into a huge grin as he reminisced the various times and places he had done her, over and over.

This one time, they were at a charity function, he had taken his dumb arse bimbo of a wife, and she had arrived with Potthead. They didn't seem too happy, like they had just had an argument.

The memory of them up against that bathroom wall, quick and hard, was enough to make him go hard all over again.

Shaking himself from his reverie, and desperately needing some action, he spotted the bathroom door open, steam pouring out, and made his way over to it.

Seeing her there, in complete bliss and relaxation, her eyes shut, and a glass of wine in the tips of her hand, brought him if possible, even more delight.

He feverishly undressed himself, careful to make sure she hadn't noticed he was there, he then summoned himself a glass of champagne also, and grabbed a strawberry, dipping it into the cream and drawing circles with it over Granger's beautiful lips. 

Hermione's eyes snapped open, as a shocked look made its way onto her face, she had sat upright so fast, that she had allowed her glass to fall to the floor and smash into pieces.

"You weren't expecting me?" Draco asked, mocking innocence.

Hermione scowled, muttering "repairo" under her breath, as her glass mended itself, and shot straight back up into her hand. She took a sip of the newly appeared liquid, and looked at him long and hard before asking:

"What the hell do you think you're doing here Malfoy? What if Harry were here and he had caught you?"

Malfoy simply shrugged and took a sip of his own champagne; "Potter would never realize what we were doing even if I fucked you right in front of him!"

He then took Hermione's glass and set it down with his, next to the strawberries and cream. He was unable to keep looking at her delicious form without jumping her.

He looked into her chocolate brown eyes and she stared right back into his cold gray ones, the intensity unnerving.

Then, without notice, he closed the distance between them and within seconds, his mouth was on hers, in a hot and passionate kiss.

She opened her mouth and allowed his tongue access to duel with her own. The willingness and eagerness shared between them, threatening to overtake their senses.

Her mouth, hot and sensuous on his, her breasts pressed up against him, nipples hard and heated, against his bare chest. He moved even closer to her, if that was even possible, moving on top of her, pressing her hard against the wall of the tub. He pressed himself hard onto her, his long, hard length throbbing against her stomach.

"Malfoy…" he heard her moan, barely audible, like a plead, "Oh God, I need you, now!"

the fact that what they were doing was so wrong, naughty and dirty only seemed to entice them further. It only served to make their passion all the hotter.

"Mmmm Hmm" he moaned into her neck, suckling hard on her neck, and leaving hot bruises all over, while at the same time, eliciting hot and flustered moans and shivers from her.

She didn't need asking twice.

**

With every moment she spent with Draco, Hermione couldn't help but wonder what the hell she was doing with Harry.

He could never make her feel this way, give her this much pleasure and satisfaction. He could never make her feel this naughty, and hot.

Cold gray eyes bore into chocolate brown ones, and Hermione felt every wave of tension building up inside her, layer on layer, ready and willing to explode.

A feeling of great satisfaction washed over her, as she allowed their bodies to rest there on top of each other. Enjoying the feel of one another, and the after effects of what their little pleasure tours did for them.

**

Hermione hadn't had anything to eat since she had gotten home from work, and after what she had just experienced, she was starving, all the energy put into her lovemaking was one thing, now she wanted it back, so she could do it all over again.

She was standing in the kitchen, in front of the fridge, door open, allowing the coolness of it to hit her hot and flushed body. She was bending over, about to take out some ingredients for a sandwich when she heard a small 'pop' sound behind her.

All too soon, a pair of well muscled masculine arms found their way around her slender form, the sweet smell of cologne, and warm, thin lips, kissing their way along the nape of her neck.

Thinking it was Malfoy, Hermione leaned into the caress and moaned her approval, silently wondering how he managed to smell this good already.

He smelt faintly familiar. It was a scent she knew, all too well.

She began to moan his name when it struck her.

It wasn't Malfoy. This was Harry.

Hermione froze. She did not expect Harry home for at least another week. This was not good. Malfoy was in their room, in their bed!

Waiting for Hermione so they could fuck each other senseless again.

How the hell was she going to let Malfoy know Harry was here without Harry catching them out?

Shit.


	2. Part Two

**Title:** Forbidden

**Rating:** R

**Genre:** Romance

**Pairing:** Hermione/ Draco

**Summary: **Response to scars challenge on tainted, Hermione is the mistress of Draco Malfoy.

**A/N:** OK, the long awaited (I know, I've been a lazy ass, I haven't written a thing for months… till now) end to Forbidden. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, they were really appreciated.

**A/N2:** Oooh, it looks like this is not the end after all, I've had a sudden strike of inspiration. Go figure. This is becoming fun.

**A/N3:** Thanks to Lea, I don't know if she remembers, but a couple of months ago she went through and beta'd this for me, I've added and edited since, and I'd wait for her to post this, but I'm eager to post it cos I've kept it so long.

Last time: She began to moan his name when it struck her.

It wasn't Malfoy. This was Harry.

Hermione froze. She did not expect Harry home for at least another week. This was not good. Malfoy was in their room, in their bed!

"Harry?!" Hermione breathed.

"Mmm?" he replied, his hands roaming her body.

"Harry, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be…" she couldn't remember where it was he was supposed to be.

"I've missed you baby, I came home for tonight, I just want to spend some time with you… tonight," he smirked and began to kiss down Hermione's neck.

Hermione's head was spinning; Draco was in the next room and had obviously no idea Harry was here. She had to think fast if she wanted to get out of this situation. She really didn't want to be with Harry tonight, nor any other night for that matter.

She was sick of living a lie, she knew Harry had been cheating on her for some time now, and not with just one woman either, Harry was a famous and highly sought after quidditch player, every witch in England wanted him, and many elsewhere too. 

No, Hermione was not going to keep living this lie, she had to end it, and now, even if Harry didn't know.

Her voice slightly shaky, Hermione made up her mind, "Harry, I can't… not tonight, I, err, I have to go into work, I have a whole bundle of papers I need to mark, I was actually planning on staying there tonight, I, ah, just came home to get some stuff, why don't you just go back and we'll see each other on the weekend or something?"

Harry gave her a questioning look, "What's the matter Mione?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing, honey, I just really need to get this done, I've been falling behind."

"I'll come with you – "

"No!" Hermione almost shouted, then, quickly calming herself, she replied, "No, no, Harry, I won't be able to concentrate if you are there."

He laughed heartily, but complied. "Ok, ok, I'll stay here tonight, so I can come and visit my little wife tomorrow."

Hermione let out a sigh, "OK. I'll just go get my stuff and see you then."

She quietly let herself into her room and as soon as the door shut behind her she felt hands roaming her body again, a different set of hands, a strangely, much warmer set of hands. It was Malfoy.

She turned around in a hurry, panic written all over her face, "Malfoy," she whispered, "Harry is here, Oh my god, the luck, I cannot believe, of all nights to come home!"

She pulled out a small trunk from under her bed and began thrashing through her draws and wardrobe pulling out all her robes, clothing and shoes and throwing them rather messily into the trunk.

A dark shadow passed over Draco's face, for he knew that Harry was not loyal to Hermione, and it angered him, however, Hermione had convinced him not to do or say anything stupid and he was left with the slight satisfaction of knowing that he was screwing his enemy's wife on a weekly basis.

"Well, we're just going to have to apparate to my apartment," he stated matter of factly; biting back his anger at the scar faced 'boy who lived', and grabbing Hermione's now full trunk and preparing himself to leave.

"Well, see, that's the thing," Hermione started, Draco gave her a look that plainly said 'What now?' and she continued, "He kinda thinks I'm going back to Hogwarts cos I have some work to do. I managed to convince him not to come with me thankfully, but, I'm planning on coming back here late tonight so I can pack all my things and leave for good. I just want out Malfoy, I can't take his games anymore."

A flash of something past Draco's eyes, but Hermione couldn't tell what it was, but before she had a chance to even question it, she found herself in his arms and his voice comforting her.

"Don't worry, I'll come with you to Hogwarts," he then smirked wickedly, "we can finish our own little game there, and then, I'll come back here with you and help you pack, and you can stay with me in my apartment for as long as you need, till you are ready to find your own place or whatnot."

Hermione smiled gratefully, "I was actually thinking of going and staying with my parents."

"Well, that won't work, will it?" he replied smoothly, "Harry is just going to come looking for you, he'll know your there, whereas, if you stay with me, not only will you have the pleasure and satisfaction of amazing sex, but, Harry will never find you until you want to be found."

He had a point.

"I'll think about it" She knew she would end up staying with him but did not want to give him that satisfaction just yet, "but, you have to go now Malfoy, if Harry comes in here and finds you, then we are both in for it, I'll meet you outside the gates of Hogwarts in about 10 minutes." He nodded, "Oh, and, take my trunk, or Harry will suspect something."

Draco nodded again, and with a small 'pop' he was gone. At that split second the bedroom door burst open and Harry walked in.

"Is there someone here?" he asked, "I heard voices."

Shit.

"Oh, no, no, that was just me, I was muttering to myself, I can't find my blue sweater anywhere, and I was hoping to wear that under my robes tonight because its kinda cold."

"OH, I have no idea sweety, I haven't been here all week remember?"

'_Yeah, I know, you where overseas fucking any chick you could get your hands on_.' Hermione thought bitterly.

"Oh, its ok, I'll just grab this one," Hermione said with false cheer, she slammed it into her overnight bag and gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Her hand went to the door knob, and as she turned it, Harry's hand wrapped around her arm in a tight grip, and she almost let out a shriek, "Is that all I get?" he asked with fake innocence.

"What?" Hermione was confused.

"A little peck on the cheek?" And without giving her a chance to answer he crushed his lips against her for a sickening and hard kiss, his tongue finding its way into her mouth with no passion or affection at all.

When he pulled away, Hermione found herself repulsed to the bone, she ran out the door, and as soon as she was out the front porch she apparated to her meeting place where she found Malfoy waiting.

Hermione arrived outside the gates of Hogwarts in a completely repulsed and disheveled appearance, she gave Draco a look, which pointedly said 'Don't ask', and he shrugged and led them into the grounds.

They walked in comfortable silence for a few moments, the dim lighting of the castle shadowing their movements until they reached the Great Hall, and Hermione decided she was hungry.

"Why don't we take a detour to the kitchens?" Draco asked, as if reading her thoughts.

"I was just about to say something of the sort," Hermione smiled, and was pleased to see him smiling warmly at her in return.

"Yeah, I figured you hadn't had anything to eat since you finished work, and its pretty late now, so we'll go pay a visit to the house elves," he chuckled at the scrutinizing look Hermione gave him for he knew all too well about her failed attempt at the S.P.E.W. program.

Choosing to ignore Malfoy's jest, Hermione obeyed her stomach and followed him towards the kitchens, "I'm famished!"

Somehow, on their way towards the kitchens they passed the Library, Hermione's favourite place in Hogwarts, she briefly remembered an encounter between herself and Malfoy back in sixth year, when they were both prefects, and had to stay up late patrolling the library due to recent thefts. 

That was the night when it all began.

The night Malfoy angered her so much that the heat became unbearable, she was both angered and aroused, and without so much as a second thought they both found themselves against a shelf, feverishly kissing each other, and the next minute Malfoy had her on her favourite study table, clothes lay abandoned, thrusting into her harder and faster.

Every time they met after that, it was like a routine, except it was never the same, if that makes sense, they would do it anywhere and everywhere they could. And both of them anticipated the next time they would see each other.

And now it was like they were together, but they weren't, Hermione sighed, if only they were.

Draco must have heard her sigh because he turned with a questioning look and found Hermione staring at the library wistfully, a smirk came to his face and an idea sprung him for their return.

_Flashback._

_She had come to the library for a break. Hard to believe, yes, since it was here that all she did was work, but, ironically, working was a break for her. A break from her life, from Harry and Ron. She could immerse herself within her books and work for hours and just relax, and that was the way she liked it._

_But on that night, not even her books could take her away from the troubles she was facing. Yes. It was the inevitable time in her life when _boys _became a problem._

_More specifically; the boy who lived._

_They had been great friends, the best of, her, Harry and Ron, the golden trio. But lately, things had changed, and Hermione was not sure she liked where things were going. Especially with Harry._

_It was clear to everyone who knew them well, hell, it was even clear to the people who despised them, that Harry had certain feelings, or an attraction to his best friend. It was perfectly normal, right?_

_Wrong._

_Not when he would constantly be around, bombarding her, never allowing her to get a moments peace._

_Admittedly, at first, she had liked it, soaking up the attention like a queen, but it just became too much, and Harry was beginning to come on way too strong. And, truth be told, she just wasn't sure that she wanted him. She didn't feel the same. And frankly, she just wasn't the least bit attracted to him._

_It was true that girls flocked to him, and she was the envy of many girls in Hogwarts at the moment, she just didn't see why._

_So that is what brought her to the big welcoming and alluring library of Hogwarts that very night. And it seemed that she was not alone, as she wished she would be._

_No, things were going very downhill for her lately. The one person she didn't need to be in the company of right then just so happened to be the one person she was left alone with, in the now, what seemed, big, cold and lonely library._

_As soon as she spotted him, she turned to leave, but fate had other plans, didn't it? As it would seem, he caught sight of her and smirked, taking advantage of the situation at hand. He called out to her, obviously in the mood for some 'play time'._

_"What's the 'ickle mudblood doing all alone in the big scary library at this time of the night? Doesn't she know its dangerous, and there are big, dark and scary things about?"_

_Hermione snorted. Typical._

_"I should be asking the 'cowardly Slytherin' the same thing."_

_She heard him laugh coldly and bit back the shiver that was threatening to escape._

_"Malfoy, I don't have time for you, I came in here for some peaceful study time, but it would seem I am not going to get that, so I am leaving, before I have to endure any more of your…" she sneered, " 'snide' remarks."_

_"YOU, don't have time for ME?" Malfoy mocked, "God Granger, something must really be eating at you when you would miss a chance to insult me."_

_"I have better ways to entertain myself Malfoy," she gave him a cold look._

_As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them, automatically registering the sexual connotation of those words. Malfoy seemed to register them too, because the look he gave her was both suggestive, and alluring._

_"Really?" He stepped closer to her, she felt paralyzed, unable to move, so close she could feel his breath on her ear, "How about you show me?"_

_Amazingly, she was able to find her voice. Even more amazingly, she was able to keep it hard and steady, "How dare you Malfoy. Who do you think you are? What on Earth makes you think I would be doing anything of the sort to you? I'd rather lick Ron's arse!"_

_She gave herself a disgusted look at that last comment, one that Malfoy did not fail to notice._

_"I take it that licking Ron's arse sounds as enticing to you as- "_

_"I don't want to hear it Malfoy!" Hermione interjected._

_He smirked, "OK."_

_That was quite worrisome coming from Malfoy. He rarely agreed to anything, much less anything a mudblood had suggested._

_His gaze had turned from the cold hatred that usually resided in those gray eyes, to hot blazing fire, a teenage boy, full of want and need. Hermione had no idea when this sudden change had come about, because she had only just noticed his own effects on her. His gaze was burning her body, and she felt herself unwillingly shiver._

_Why was his gaze inflicting such a reaction from her?_

_He stepped closer to her, sending her backwards into a bookshelf, with no means of escape. "So…" he leaned closer to her, his hot breath tickling her ear, suggestively "What do you want to hear Miss Granger? Cos, I know what I want to hear coming from those pretty lips of yours."_

_His hot breath was clouding her mind, her vision, and all her senses, all she could think of doing was leaning back hard against the bookcase and pulling him with her._

_As if reading her mind, his lips met hers in a fiery kiss, and his hands were around her tiny waist, pinning her to the bookshelf, and him onto her. She could feel his arousal like fire pressed firmly against her abdomen, and he proceeded to kiss down the nape of her neck, leaving a trail of hot saliva as he went…_

"What ya thinking about?" she was pulled out of her reverie by aforementioned male.

She smirked, and released a breath she was not aware she was holding.

"I'll tell you on our way back," she grinned cheekily, and he too, looking toward the library, gave her a knowing smirk, and quickened their pace toward the kitchens.

TBC

****

**A/N:** I know I said this would only be 2 chapters long, but this chapter just became too long as I was writing it so I decided not to pin a chapter amount on this fic and just let it flow to where I think it should end. I hope you like, please review!


	3. Part Three

**Title:** Forbidden

**Rating:** R

**Genre:** Romance

**Pairing:** Hermione/ Draco

**Summary: **Response to scars challenge on tainted, Hermione is the mistress of Draco Malfoy.

**A/N: **OK, I have no idea what's happened to me. It seems that I've gotten all inspired at the wrong times. Go figure. I have so many assignments due, but when something bloody pops into my brain it's just not going to go away until it's written. Damned Brain. Stupid thing. What's the use of it? Hmm. That was quite a bimbo moment.

So my sudden burst of inspiration this week was because of my sex god of a teacher, I had a few encounters with him on Friday. NO! Not like that you dirty minded people! And as I was talking to the sex god, I found ideas for this fic pouring into my head. Damn the sexy bastard!

**A/N2:** Lea is a goddess, she helped so much with this, she was blunt about it and straight to the point, and exactly how a beta should be. Don't just compliment, criticize too, it's the only way to improve anything.

****

**Last time: **__

"What ya thinking about?" she was pulled out of her reverie by aforementioned male.

She smirked, and released a breath she was not aware she was holding.

"I'll tell you on our way back," she grinned cheekily, and he too, looking toward the library, gave her a knowing smirk, and quickened their pace toward the kitchens.

* * *

After some bickering about their first encounter and just how it was that it happened, they finally reached the kitchens, and were given a warm greeting by the house elves. Well, Hermione was, some of the house elves were still quite weary of Draco, and couldn't forget very easily how he treated them whilst he was here.

As the house elves were beginning to warm to Draco, who still held a certain aura of authority over them, and fear, though Hermione didn't like it, they also began to serve them sweets, now, Hermione was hungry, but she did not mind eating a bit of cake before bed, after all, it wasn't like she did it all the time.

Sitting across from her and watching her eat was one of the few things that put a smile on his face. Unfortunately, it was also one of the things he didn't get to experience nearly enough as he wanted to. He wanted that to change, his head and his heart telling him two very different things.

_Head:_ "Its never going to happen Draco, get it out of your head, not only is she out of your league but she is with Harry."

_Heart:_ "Screw Harry, he is such a jerk-off, there is still hope for you two, you have to hold on. I used to be cold, but it is because of her that you have changed, and now I am no longer a cold heart, well, not her at least."

_Head:_ "Yeah, let's not forget you are still a Malfoy, and a wealthy one at that. Your father may be dead, but you are going to inherit it all, you have to become just like him, whether you like it or not."

_Heart:_ "No. You don't have to become anything like that son of a bitch. Are you going to treat your future children the way you were treated? Are you going to raise them full of hate, with the same emptiness you grew up with? You hate your father, don't become him."

_Head:_ "He has no choice. He is what he is, and he can never have someone so pure as Hermione."

_Heart:_ "Draco… you have a choice."

And he did believe his heart, but his head also had a point.

If they were to be together they'd have to do something about their respective partners. He had a few ideas, but somehow he didn't think Hermione would consent to any of them. Oh, the downfalls of seeing a Gryffindor witch full of morals.

They engaged in some short conversation whilst they ate, exchanged news with the house elves, but when they were done, and the house elves had taken their dishes and left them there to their own devices, things started to heat up, and fast.

She had a very contented look on her features, which put a smirk on his face; he lifted her chin, and leaned over the table to touch his lips to hers. What was meant to be a touch, ended up as a battle of their tongues, neither able to control themselves when they got near. Draco was the one whose resolve crumbled first. His tongue deftly darting out, running so gently across Hermione's lips, tasting the sweetness of the chocolate cake which remained on her lips. Moaning slightly at the contact she opened her mouth to him fully, her hand running up his torso and around his neck, tangling itself in his hair, trying to draw him as close as possible without actually devouring him. What he meant to only be a touch soon involved their tongues, dueling with one another for dominance and ecstasy.

He made his way around the table to stand in front of her, not breaking their passionate kiss, leaning her against the table it wasn't long before he had her on her back, on top of the table. His lips took to torturing the nape of her neck and working their way down. A groan caught in Hermione's throat as Draco's lips left her, only to be replaced by a gasp as she felt his soft lips begin to trace the nape of her neck, his tongue darting out tempting her in the most erotic fashion.

Their last session may have been little over an hour ago, but they both seemed more than eager for another round. As Draco began to unbutton her shirt, Hermione, perhaps from the glasses of wine, was all but giggling, which, rather than annoy him, which would have usually been the case, he found himself more and more aroused. He stood back smirking as he watched her squirm for more. With Hermione clad only in a bra and skirt it was taking all of his self-control not to ravage her right then, instead opting for the more satisfying slowness.

Bending down he placed a feather light kiss on her stomach just above the button of her skirt. With unforgiving precision and slothfulness he began to make his way up her stomach, kissing, biting, licking and caressing her with his tongue, each movement being rewarded with a slight moan or gasp.

Finally it seemed Hermione had enough and he soon felt her hands on his chest, pushing him away from her, but grabbing his shirt, and pulling it out of his waistband. Draco, eager to get back above her found that she was quite strong in pushing him back, and very eager in losing the clothing.

Once she had rid Draco of his sweater and button up shirt she yanked him back on top of her, rather roughly, which only served to heat things up even more. This was not going to be gentle, this was going to rough, his favourite type, and it was going to be fast. He knew it and loved it when she was like this.

Smirking, his hand found the clasp of her bra, in a hurry to unclasp it; he found that her roughness was inspiring his. The sight of her need pulling on his impatience, causing his own heat to rise to near boiling point. Just as he got the clasp free and another satisfied smirk made its way to his mouth, a loud shriek next to them wiped it right back off, and sent him flying off Hermione, who had also heard the shriek and jumped in panic.

Winky the house elf had walked in on them, checking to see if they needed anything else. It would seem that she did not like what she saw; after all, she was a fan of Harry's.

Both he and Hermione had jumped away from each other with lightning speed, and soon found themselves been ushered out by a very flustered looking Winky, who was muttering things to herself about a professor being able to set examples in a school.

Oops.__

As they laughed their way back from the kitchen's their stomach's full, their clothes a mess, and their bodies aching for each other, they passed the library again, and Hermione had a feeling that Draco was up to something.

He magically unlocked the door to the library and grabbing her hand, he led her to the very shelf where this all began, his hands all over her the whole time.

When he reached his destination, he pushed her back onto the shelf without warning, it wasn't painfully hard but she winced nonetheless. She recovered fast, however, once she realized just how close he had stepped to her, their mouths met in a fiery kiss, his hands holding her hips and moving them closer to his heated area so that Hermione could feel his arousal.

His lips began to move feverishly along her neck, first going down then changing direction and making his way up to her ear, where his tongue darted in both suggestively and seductively.

"Doesn't this bring back memories?"

Hermione moaned in agreement and brought her hands up to tangle them in his hair, pulling his lips back down to her own and marveling in the sensations he awoke in her. Before long, his lips met her collarbone, and her top was being pulled off to allow access to her more intimate body parts.

And she didn't want to, she only wanted it with Draco, she knew, that she would never end this little arrangement she had with Draco. Ever. No matter what ever happened in either of their lives. It was what held her together, what kept her sane and alive. If she didn't have Draco, even in this way, she had absolutely nothing to live for.

****

He loved these feelings, he loved being with her, although he would never allow himself to show it outwardly, he had to be true to himself, from the first day they began this escapade, his feelings began to grow and develop for her. No other female could ever make him as hot as her, no other female could ever achieve his caring, but she had.

And she didn't even try.

He never let on that it cut him every time he saw her with Harry. The day of their wedding was quite possibly the worst day of his life; for he knew then that she could never be his. He was forever grateful that she had allowed their meetings to continue, and although she was married, Draco found himself realizing that she was not happy, not when she was with Harry anyway. And he hated the wonder boy even more for what he did to her, and how he made her feel.

He hated that he knew he could make her happy if given the chance, but so many issues and factors forced them to hide what they had. He hated that he knew deep down she was too good for him, but he was better for her than Harry. He hated not being able to do anything outward about her unhappiness. But most of all, he hated knowing all this and still doing nothing.

He found that he never saw her happy unless he was around, when they were bickering and teasing each other. He found that that was when she showed the most amount of passion. He knew that it was only with her that his mind would ever be stimulated, and although their hatred for each other had perished, their smart arsed remarks to one another were stronger than ever, and they were what kept the fire between them alive. Most of their lovemaking sessions were more than often triggered by some sort of insult, an insult, which was not taken to offence as it once had, but an insult, which had now become an invitation.

_Their Lovemaking, _he did not like to believe it, but that's what it was.__

And he knew it.

He just didn't admit it. Not to her, anyway.

He was doomed to live without an open relationship to her. He was doomed to live without being able to show her off to the world, for he knew that if he did in fact have her, she would be his most treasured and prized gift.

What he didn't know was that he truly did already have her.

Now that she was leaving Harry, he had his chance, he just didn't know how to use it, she would be staying with him, and he would somehow show her how he felt, even though deep down he knew she knew and maybe, just maybe they would be together.

A pureblood and a mudblood.

It was lucky his father was dead, or he would have been severely maimed.

It was amazing that he could think so clearly during sex with her. And although that would have been a turn off for him when he was younger, he found that a clear mind aroused him further, and sex with Hermione made him realize just how lucky he was to have her like this, rather than not have her at all.

Their breathing was heavy and musky, as they fought to compose themselves. They stayed as they were for some time, until their breathing had completely caught up with them.

Not allowing Hermione to dress herself, he gave himself the task, taking her lacy bra and sliding it back up her shoulders, allowing her only to clasp it. He did the same with her shirt, but refrained from putting her panties back on her, instead, choosing to allow her to walk around in a skirt and no underwear, keeping them as a souvenir for himself instead.

When he was finished, he put his own clothes on, even though she insisted on doing it for him, he assured her that she could be the one to take them back off him in any way she wanted once they reached her chambers. If they made it there without devouring each other in the process.

Their walk to Hermione's chamber proved to be quite exhausting. Although they didn't realize it at the time, their thoughts, emotions and lovemaking was quite extreme, and tiring. Once they were safely inside Hermione's chambers all they seemed able to do was undress and slide into bed, both of them drowning in their separate yet similar feelings, and both needing desperately to talk but their separate dignity not allowing them to.

After a few minutes Hermione's exhaustion took over and Draco found that she was indeed fast asleep. He traced her cheekbone with the tips of his fingers and took in her beauty and gentleness, he soon found her hands and held them tight before closing his eyes and allowing sleep to take him over.

What they failed to hear was someone following them out of the Library and toward Hermione's rooms. What they failed to see was someone watching their every move since they had stepped into the library. What they failed to notice was someone stepping into Hermione's chambers a few seconds after them.

What they failed to see was the boy who lived standing over them with a dangerous look on his face, as they fell asleep holding one another.

TBC

**A/N:** I want feedback people, I want to know what needs improving on this fic, I need to know what aspects you like so I can make it as good as possible. If you guys don't tell me then the fic wont get any better. I need some constructive criticism any way you can give it.

**A/N2:** If you want the NC-17 Version of this fic, go to GumBoot Mafia: http:gumbootmafia.hyperboards.com register, look for the Harry Potter fanfiction board and my fic is under the thread labeled TzAmZ – Forbidden – NC-17 –D/Hr


End file.
